Transfer Student
by Emy Bellerose
Summary: Lily begins school at Beauxbatons only to be transferred to Hogwarts in her sixth year. She meets new friends, has new adventures, and meets the one guy who can handle her temper. LEJP
1. An owl?

3rd Grade (1968)

"Class, today we have a new student. This is Severus Snape. Say hello, Severus."

"Hello." I solemnly said to the class. I pushed my shoulder length hair out of my eyes and looked around at my classmates. Why did my parents make me come to this school, they despise muggles? Most of them looked unskilled. I looked up at my so-called teacher and she gave me a smile. I grimaced at an attempt to smile.

"Hello, Severus." The class responded back to me.

"Severus, there is an empty seat over there." The teacher pointed to an empty desk. I walked over there and sat next down to a red-headed girl. She looked up at me and smiled a kind smile. I noticed she had vivid green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Lily." The girl said, "Severus, right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Where did you move from?" Lily asked interested.

"London. My parents liked England, just didn't like the busyness of the city. "

"Oh, I have lived in Spinners End my whole life. Hey, can I call you Sev?"

"Um…okay. Why?"

"I just thought it fit you." She said smiling again. I smiled back. Strangely it was an actual smile. This muggle…Lily…might actually be alright.

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚

Three Years Later (1971) 

I came downstairs two at a time in my night clothes. My friend's 11th birthday party was this afternoon. My best friend Danielle invited me to spend the night after her party. I hurried into the kitchen and ran straight into my mother.

"Lillian, you need to be careful stampeding down the stairs like that."

"Sorry, Mum."

"Go get breakfast, Lily. Petty said she'd take you to get Danielle's present before the party."

I walked over to the table and sat next to my father who was reading the paper. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, darling."

I start putting bacon on my plate, when Petunia came downstairs.

"Morning, Petty." I said shoving the bacon in my mouth.

"Lily, that's disgusting." She said getting a piece of toast. "You need to hurry. So, we can get Dani's present before Liz's pool party." Liz was Petty's friend. She always had a pool party at the beginning of summer ever since they started high school. Petty got her license a couple of days ago and Mum asked her to give me a ride before she went to the party.

I grabbed another piece of bacon and hurried upstairs to get ready. Thirty minutes later I was downstairs ready to go. I walked passed a window in the living room and saw a brown owl. "Mum, there is an owl outside."

"Don't be silly, honey, there aren't owls out in Northern England." My mother replied while she came into the living room. "Oh, my! There is an owl outside." She dropped the book she was carrying when she saw it.

The owl landed on the window ledge and started pecking at the window. I looked curiously at the brown bird. My mom stared open mouth and ran to get my father. I walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and land on the coffee table. It stuck its foot out and on it was an envelope. I approached it slowly, so I didn't scare it away. My hands grasp at the letter. After several seconds, I got it off and looked at the bird. The owl stared at me curiously and nibbled on my finger. I started laughing because it tickled, while my mom came in screaming with my father closely behind.

"LILY, GET AWAY FROM THAT BIRD!!" My mum yelled startling the owl and me. It flew out the window and I dropped the letter on the floor. My father ran to the window and closed it tightly. Then, he came to check on me.

"Lily, why did you let the owl in the house?" My father asked after he was sure I was okay.

"It had a letter on its leg." I bent down and picked it up. My mum grabbed it from my hands and ripped it open.

"Mum, what was all that screaming?" Petty had walked downstairs. "What's that letter for?" No one answered her because my father and I were watching my mother while she was reading. "Will any of you answer me?!?"

My mum's eyes widened as she got further through the letter. "Mum, what's in the letter?" I asked.

"Yes, honey, what is it?" My dad asked concern.

"It's a…school. I think."

"What do you mean a school?" I asked taking the letter from my mother.

_Dear Lillian Ainslie Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The school term will start September 1__st__ and you must accept or decline by August 31__st__. Included with this letter is a list of school equipment. You will be required to catch the Hogwarts express at platform 9 ¾ ._

_A member of the Hogwarts staff will meet with you by August 15__th__ to explain further information since you are muggleborn._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Professor McGonagall_

I finished reading the letter and skimmed the equipment list. I looked up at my mom and my dad took the letter from my hands. "What is Hogwarts?" No one answered and when my father was finished Petty read the letter. We all stared dumbfounded, unsure of what the letter meant.

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚

August 15th, 1971

Albus sent for me, as the Deputy Headmistress I was to meet the muggleborn children and I needed to pick up the list of all the names. I arrived at the gargoyle, "Skittles." Albus always had a unique interest in muggle candy. The gargoyle moved aside and I went to knock on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in, Minerva. Would you like a sweet?" Albus offered.

I walked in, "No, Albus. I heard you needed to add names to the list and I came to pick it up."

"Yes, yes. Here it is." I picked up the big scroll Albus handed me.

"Goodbye, Albus."

"Such a short visit," Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "Goodbye, Minny." He popped a sweet in his mouth as I walked out the door.

I had just visited the first ten students on the list and I was now to "Lillian Evans." I disapparated and reappeared in Spinners End. The Evan's house was easy to spot and I was soon standing on their doorstep. I knocked on the door and a girl about eleven answered. "Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you must be Lillian."

"Just Lily," Lily turned back into the house and called, "Mum, there is someone at the door who says she is from that school in the letter." A few seconds later a blonde woman came to the door.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn Evans and you are?"

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, come in." Mrs. Evans led me to the kitchen and offered me a seat at the table. Lily followed her mother and me and sat in a chair across from me. "Would you like some tea?" Lily's mother asked.

"Yes, thank you." Mrs. Evans busied herself in the kitchen and I started telling Lily about Hogwarts. "There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and my house Gryffindor."

"So, Hogwarts is a real school? What does it mean "Witchcraft and Wizardry"?"

"Yes, Hogwarts is a real school. It says witchcraft and wizardry because students who attend Hogwarts are witches and wizards. It is where students go to harness and learn about there magical ability."

"I have a magical ability? I'm a witch?" As Lily asked these questions, Mrs. Evans walked in with a teapot and three cups. "Mum, she says I'm a witch."

"A witch, Ms. McGonagall?"

"Yes, Lily has magic and with Hogwarts School she will be able to learn how to control and expand her powers." I spent the next hour explaining the ins and outs of Hogwarts. When I was finish, I asked, "Do you have any questions?" I could tell by the look in Lily's eyes that she had many, but didn't know how to put them. "You will learn more when you attend Hogwarts."

Lily looked at her mother, who nodded. "Yes, I would like to come to your school."

Mrs. Evans then voiced a concern, "Where do we buy her supplies?"

I gave directions to the Leaky Cauldron, "Tell the bartender that you are a first year student for Hogwarts and he will show you the entrance to Diagon Alley. If that is all, I have to go."

"Good day, Ms. McGonagall."

"Goodbye, Professor McGonagall."

"Good day, Mrs. Evans, Lily." I walked out the door and apparated to my next meeting.

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚

August 24, 1971

Yesterday, my mum took me to Diagon Alley and I got my first wand. Mr. Olivander said it was Willow, 10 1/4", swishy, and good for Charms. Today, I was sitting on my bed looking through my school books. Potions and Charms looked like the most interesting classes so far. In a couple of days, I had read both the Potions and the Charms books. I was excited to try the interesting concoctions in Potions. The Charms book was so invigorating that I was reading it for a third time. While I was right at the passage for the correct wrist movement, there was a knock on the door.

"Honey?" It was my dad waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in, dad."

"Lily, I got an announcement during work today. They are transferring me to France."

"Umm…" I wasn't sure what my dad was getting at.

"We are going to move to France before the end of summer."

It dawned on me what he was talking about. "What?!? What about Hogwarts, dad?"

"I'm sorry, darling, but you won't be able to go."

"What, we already accepted! I was so excited about going."

"I'm sorry." He looked sorry, but I was upset that I wouldn't get to go. I ran out of the room and straight into the bathroom. I locked myself in and started crying.

After some time, I came out of the bathroom. I walked downstairs and found my parents with a letter from Hogwarts.

"Lily, dear. Come here for a moment, we have a letter from Hogwarts." My mum said seeing me at the bottom of the stairs.

I came in and sat down in the arm chair across from my parents.

"The letter says that since you can not attend Hogwarts because of us moving to France, that there is a school in France they are sending your admission to. A place called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚


	2. Spaghetti and Waffles

August 30, 1971

"Sev?" My best friend, Lily, said. It was my first day back from the trip I took with my parents and I was excited to see my friend. Lily and I always met at the park that was between our houses. My parents wouldn't have liked me hanging out with a muggleborn, but she was the only friend I had made outside of my family.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

"I'm moving."

"Moving?" I asked not believing what she said.

"My dad got transferred to France and we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? What about Hogwarts?" When Lily first got her letter, she immediately came and told me all about it. It surprised her that I already knew about Hogwarts and that I'd be going with her September 1st.

"I'm going to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Oh…" I said not knowing what to else to say.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you'll like Beauxbatons." I put on a smile hoping it would make her feel better. "Instead of a castle they have a palace. Their coat of arms-" She cut of my explanation by hugging me. It surprised me and when I was over the shock I hugged her back.

"You're my best friend and I'm going to miss you." She said almost crying. "Make sure you write me."

"Don't worry." I told her. "I promise I'll write."

After what felt like minutes, she let go. "I have to finish packing." She sounded regretful and with one last hug she went back to her house.

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚

September 1st, 1971

Today was the second day I had been in France and the first day of my new school. I had received a letter from Beauxbatons explaining how I was supposed to get to the school. I was supposed to meet them at the seaport by the English Channel and a boat was supposed to be there to pick the students up. The boat was to be hidden from Muggles and clearly labeled for the students.

My family and I left our house in Rennes. It took an hour to get to the coast near St-Malo. I saw the boat, or yacht would be more appropriate, as soon as we arrived. I pointed it out.

"There it is!" I exclaimed.

"Where, honey?" My mum asked. My father parked the car and we walked towards the port. I escorted them to the boat.

"Isn't it humongous?" I examined the yacht. It had three decks and the name said _B__elles Baguettes Magiques_ (1).

"I don't see it, Lily." My father said.

"Really?" I questioned my family. They all nodded. "Oh, then they must really have concealed it from Muggles."

"Does that mean we aren't allowed to see you off?" My mum asked.

"I guess so. Well, I should go."

"Yes, you probably should." My father went back to the car and got my trunk.

"Oh, Lily, we got you a present." Petty ran after our dad. She brought back a box with holes in the lid.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what they had gotten me.

"Well, mum and dad thought we should get you a going away present and I thought of the perfect thing." She handed me the box and I opened it. Inside was a small kitten.

"It's really cute. Thank you." I said hugging Petty, mum, and dad. The kitten was reddish-brown with a shade lighter color stripes. It also had green eyes like mine. I picked it up and it started purring.

"It's a girl." Petty told me after I had hugged her. "What are you going to name her?"

"Um… Magie. It's French for magic."

"That's a good name, honey."

"Well, I'm going to go. Thanks for Magie. Bye mum, dad. Write me Petty." I waved goodbye and walked my way over to the boat.

My trunk was put in the storage compartment and I held Magie in my arms. The boat pulled up the anchor and started on its way. I waved at my parents even though I knew they couldn't see me. When they became small dots, I turned around and began taking in my surroundings.

I saw other students on the first deck and I heard more on the upper ones. I settled myself on a reclining chair and Magie curled up on my lap. She started purring and I petted her soft fur.

"Hello, your kitten is cute." I looked up and a black-haired girl was standing there.

"Hi, her name is Magie. Mine is Lily. What is yours?"

"My name is Ryndon." I noticed Ryndon had dark blue-green eyes, "you don't sound French."

"Oh, I'm not. I moved here two days ago from England."

"Really? I moved here a couple months ago from the United States."

Ryndon and I talked about our home countries. I told her how I was accepted to Hogwarts before I found out I was moving.

"I was supposed to go to Salem Witches' Institute like my parents, but then my dad got transferred from the American Ministry of Magic to the one here in France."

"Your dad works for the Ministry? I read about the one in England. I don't know much about other Ministries."

"Yeah, he works for the Department of International Magic Cooperation."

"That's awesome."

"I think it's cool. I get to meet a lot of new people and travel all over the place. When I graduate, I think I want to work at the ministry, too. Either that or be a healer like my mum. What do your parents do?"

"My parents are Muggles."

"Oh, your muggleborn, that's cool. I'm a pureblood. That means both of my parents have magic. Be careful, though. Most purebloods hate muggleborns. They call them names like," She whispered Mudblood in my ear. "I think it's stupid and so do my parents."

"Why don't they like muggleborns? What does Mud-"

"Don't say it, it's a horrible word."

"What does _it_ mean?"

"It means dirty blood. It's one of the worst names you can call a muggleborn. People who say it think muggleborns are unworthy to have magic or some bullocks like that. Don't worry, you have me; if anybody gives you a hard time they'll answer to me."

Magie stood up on my lap, jumped off onto the deck floor, and then stretched. I stood up and followed her cue.

"I'm hungry. Come on, Lils; let's go find something to eat."

"Lils?" I questioned. The only one who had ever called me Lils was Sev.

"What? Do you not like it?"

"Oh, no it's not that. It's just," I didn't want to explain that it was a special nickname I was given. "It's just that I need to give you a nickname."

"As long as you don't call me Ryndee, I'm good."

"Ryndee?"

"Don't ask it's what my mum calls me."

"Okay, what about Rye?"

"Like the bread?" She considered the name and said, "Okay, I like it."

"Good," I picked up Magie and walked towards the stairs to the inside of the yacht. "Come on, Rye. Let's go find some food."

"I'm craving some _Rye_ bread." She followed laughing.

Our search led us to the second deck; there we found a door that said scullery. I pushed the door open and we stepped inside. The kitchen had two tables and benches on top of the tables were plates. Fellow students were scattered around the table. Rye walked over to two empty seats and sat down in one. I followed suit and sat down next to her. Magie laid down on the seat next to me.

"How do we get something eat?" I asked staring at the plate.

"If it's like what I have seen at other places, you say what you want at the plate and it appears."

"Wow."

"Here I'll try it first." She looked down at the plate in front of her, "Spaghetti." I stared at her plate and spaghetti appeared.

"I want to try, waffles." Waffles materialized on my plate followed by three different types of syrup. "That's so cool." I said putting strawberry syrup on the waffles.

"Well, if that amazes you then you must be muggleborn." Rye and I looked up to see a girl with straight blonde hair and pale green eyes. She looked a couple years older than us.

"What if she is?" Rye stood up and glared at the girl.

"Oh, Ryndon, dear I didn't see you through all this unworthy trash." The girl said in a fake-sweet voice.

"Well, maybe you should get glasses, Lynette." Rye mocked the girl. Lynette glared at Rye, so I stood up. When I left the bench, Magie was startled awake.

Lynette looked at me in disgust, "Well, I can understand why you don't have any manners, Ryndon, especially since you befriended this Mudblood." Rye looked murderous at the blonde girl.

I took one look at Rye and then looked over to Lynette glaring daggers, _Thwack!_ "Call me that one more time, and I will do a whole lot more than slap you." I said in a dangerously even voice. "What right do you think you have to insult someone? Does it make you feel powerful to pick on kids younger than you? Well, does it?" I questioned in the same voice.

Lynette gaped at me, looking remarkably like a goldfish.

I picked up my plate and was so furious I didn't even notice another one appear. "You should close your mouth before you catch flies." I started walking towards the exit. Magie, by my ankles, and Rye, with her spaghetti, followed me. With one last look back, "Besides, it's unladylike."

Once we were outside and we had found a table to sit at with our plates, Rye said, "I can't believe you slapped her." She stared at me in awe.

"Sorry, I shouldn't lose my temper like that. It's a red-head thing," I picked up a lock of my auburn hair.

"That was totally awesome." She shook her head like she really couldn't believe I had slapped Lynette and then dug into her spaghetti.

I shook my head, too. If I hadn't felt the impact, I wouldn't have believed I did it either. Magie rubbed against my leg and I put her on my lap. I looked at Rye stuffing her face and began eating my waffles.

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚

(1) _B__elles Baguettes Magiques_ means Beautiful Wands. Beautiful Wands is a translation of Beauxbatons.


	3. Blue Robes

September 1st, 1971 (3 hours later)

After my encounter with Lynette, the rest of the boat ride was uneventful. An older girl, who looked about sixteen, announced that we were almost to the academy.

"Come on, Lils. We need to go change before we get there."

I looked around for Magie, but couldn't find her. "Rye, have you seen Magie?" I asked concerned.

"No, I thought she was with you."

"She was earlier, but I can't find her now."

"She probably went exploring. The boat is charmed to keep people from getting lost or falling overboard. She'll probably pop-up in a little bit."

"Are you sure? She is just a kitten."

"If she doesn't turn up, we'll go ask a teacher to help us find her. Come on, we should go change." Rye sped down to the storage compartment.

"Alright," I mumbled still worried.

When we arrived, it was easy to locate our trunks. The student's trunks were in ABC order according to last name.

"I realized I don't know your last name, Rye."

"Oh, it's Knoll. Lynette, the wonderful girl you meet early, is my older cousin." She said pointing to the trunk above hers: Lynette McMillan-Knoll.

"Wow, she is you cousin? I never would have guessed." I said shocked.

"Pureblood families are all related in some form or another. I have family in England, too. They go to Hogwarts."

As we talked, I found my trunk. It took me a couple of seconds to go through my neatly stacked clothing and find one of my blue robes. When I went to Diagon Alley originally, I had gotten black Hogwarts' robes. The letter that Hogwarts sent about Beauxbatons stated that I would need different robes. It turned out that they were similar robes just in blue. The lady at the robes shop quickly transfigured my robes to the correct ones. I was glad when I found out that Beauxbatons didn't require the students to wear a tie. I had been dreading it because when it came to tying a tie I was utterly hopeless. I put my trunk back and glanced over to Rye.

Her trunk was over flowing with clothing and perched precariously on top of a pile was a muggle binder. It slid off the stack and paper went everywhere. Rye's search was undeterred by the paper chaos. To help, I went around the compartment picking up all the papers. When I had them all, I curiously looked over the papers. They were stories.

"I love to write." Rye said quietly. She walked over to me, grabbed the papers, and put it back in her trunk. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"That's awesome, why don't you want to tell anyone?" I asked wondering why she wouldn't want to share her stories.

"I can't tell you. Please, don't tell anyone." She begged somberly.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." I promised.

"Thanks," She came up and hugged me.

"Um…can I read your stories sometime? I love to read." I asked carefully.

She started laughing, a sudden change from her solemn mood. "Of course! It would be nice to have someone to talk to about my stories." Rye started walking towards the door, "Let's go get changed."

When Rye and I were dressed, we went to the main deck to wait for our trip to end. The boat pulled into a single harbor and students gathered around the railing.

"Rye, I still haven't found Magie." I begin looking for my kitten.

"Um, is this your kitten?" A girl with light brown hair and gray eyes asked with a French accent. The girl pointed down to Magie. Magie was circling the girl's legs.

"Oh, yes. Thanks, I was getting worried about her."

Magie sat down between the girl and me. She looked at the girl and then me waiting.

The girl bent down and petted Magie. "Hello, my name is Elise Hunter. What's your name?" She looked up at me and asked.

"I'm Lily Evans and that's Magie. How did you know she was mine?"

"You looked like you had lost something. I found Magie while I was on the third deck." She picked up Magie and handed her to me.

"Hey, Lils, I was looking for you. Oh, who are you?" Rye asked noticing Elise.

"My name is Elise. People call me El."

"Well, El, my name is Ryndon. Lily, here, calls me Rye." Rye said pointing to me.

"_Enchantée._"

"Um…" Rye said confused. She looked at me and I just shrugged.

"It means 'nice to meet you' in French." El explained. "I have lived in France my whole life and English is my second language."

"Students, we have arrived!" An intercom announced.

Rye, El, and I followed the throng of people off the boat. We talked and got to know El more. We were startled, when we looked up and saw a gorgeous palace. It was set back a little from the water and had a brightly lit path leading up to it. Upperclassmen lead us up the path and knocked on the door. A tall slim man opened the door to let us in. We shuffled into a big foyer and the man spoke up in a small raspy voice.

"Classes 2-7 may enter the dining hall. Will 1st years stay, please?" The majority of the students left through a door to the left. "Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! My name is Monsieur Thornburg. I teach Transfiguration and my class is currently third years. I would like to explain a few things before we enter the dining hall. Our Headmistress is Madame Maxime. Class schedules will be past out tomorrow morning during breakfast at nine. We will offer a French speaking class for students interested, to join talk to your class head. Students are separated according to age. For meals, first years sit at the table farthest left and second years sit at the table to next table, etcetera through the age groups. When you get to class seven, you sit at the table farthest right. Your class head is Madame Ayers and she will continue to be your head through out your education here. After diner, she will escort you to your sleeping quarters. Do you have any questions?" No one spoke up. "Alright, follow me." He led us to the door the upper students had left through earlier. Rye, El, and I were the last to come to the door. My two friends entered, when Magie jumped out of my arms. She took off up the stairs. I started to follow when a voice interrupted.

"Don't worry; she will get to your room." I looked up at Monsieur Thornburg. "You don't want to miss diner." He motioned towards the dining hall.

I walked back to the door and entered. The door closed behind me and I wondered how Thornburg was going to get in. Then, I realized I should probably get to the Class 1 table and I went to the table farthest left. Rye and El had saved me a spot across from them. They were deep in a conversation, so I took a seat and looked around. The dining hall was elaborately decorated. The walls were a peach color and the ceiling was covered with a mural similar to the one Michelangelo painted in the Sistine Chapel. The tables and benches were solid mahogany.

After examining the hall, I looked down at the plate in front of me. I figured that meals at the school were probably served the same way as they were on the yacht.

"Orange chicken and pork fried rice." I told the plate craving Chinese food.

"Lils, guess what El taught me?" I looked up at Rye. "_Bonjour, Lily__. Ça va?_ It means 'Hello, Lily. How are things?'" She told me excitedly.

"That's awesome. I was thinking about joining that French class." I said digging into my orange chicken.

After diner, classes 2-7 stood up and headed to their sleeping quarters. All of the first years stayed seated and soon a petite woman approached the head of our table. She had her curly, dark brown hair in a messy, half up half down hair style. She looked to be in her late 20's and was wearing dark purple robes.

"Bonjour, my name is Madame Ayers. I'm the head of your class." She said in an easygoing voice. "I'm also the Astronomy teacher. If you are ready to go, I will show you to your rooms."

Rye, El, and I stood with the rest of our classmates. Madame Ayers led us up the staircase that was in the foyer and took a left two stories up. We entered the West wing through a door that was about 10 feet tall. Inside were three doors a little smaller than the first one. Ayers turned and motioned for us to stop.

"The door to our right is the boys' dorm and the one to the left is the girls'. Boys' aren't allowed in the Girls' dorm and vice versa. If a boy tries to touch the girls' door, it will automatically lock until the boy is at least five feet away. Anyway, past these two doors will be a set of doors. The doors will choose who can sleep in that room. Three names will appear on the door when you read it. If your name is on the door, that will be your room. The door immediately behind me leads to the meeting room. Both boys and girls are allowed in there and curfew is 10 P.M. Older students aren't allowed into the dorms but prefects are allowed into the meeting room. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Have a good night." With that, Ayers left through the main door.

The students dispersed through the doors. "Hey, let's go find our rooms." I said to Rye and El. I walked to the door to my left and my two friends followed.

"I hope we are in the same room." Rye said.

"Me too, that would be awesome." El replied.

We searched for our names on the first three doors and didn't find them. We went to the fourth door and names began etching themselves in it like the past three had.

The first name that appeared said _Lils Evans_, "Well, this is my room." I said.

Following my name was **El Hunter**, "Hey, I'm in the same room. Now, the last name needs to be-" _**Rye Knoll**_

"Wow, we are in the same room!" Rye exclaimed

"Hey, did you notice that it says our nicknames? And I could swear that is my hand writing." I said examining my name.

"That's my handwriting, too." El said confused.

"Yeah, it's like we wrote it ourselves." Rye said.

We looked at our names a few more seconds, "We should go in and see what the room looks like." Rye opened the door.

We stepped in and gave a collective gasp. It was a rectangular room with three canopy beds on the left wall and three desks on the right wall. The beds linens were a dark plum purple and all the wood in the room was cherry. There was another door between two of the desks that led to a water closet. The most amazing part was on the far wall. There was a window surrounded by two bookshelves and a bench seat. The window gave a perfect view of the grounds, specifically the enormous garden.

"Meow," Magie called from the bed closest to the door.

"Apparently Magie chose my bed." I said running and jumping on the bed.

"_Celui-ci est le mien_," El said following my lead and claiming the middle bed.

"Awesome, I get the bed by the window!" Rye said bouncing on her bed.

"This bed is _impressionnant_!" El exclaimed.

"I don't know what you said, but I agree." Rye said laying down and sighing contently.

El and I burst out laughing and Rye joined in soon after. The laughter was interrupted by a scream coming from outside of the room. I ran out of the room with Rye and El on my heels. The scream, now joined by other screams, was coming from the meeting room. We slid in through the door. We were met by kids ducking and trying to avoid a brown-speckled owl. Some students tried to shoo the owl out of the room. The owl circled the room once or twice more and then landed on a chair next to me. It had an envelope tied to it leg that was clearly addressed to me. I reached out to take it off, when the owl jumped onto my out-stretched arm. To halt any further chaos, I walked slowly back to my room with the owl.

"What are you doing?" Rye questioned.

"It has a letter on its leg."

"A letter?" El asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's addressed to me. I think with all the students screaming it startled the owl. That's why I'm bringing it back to our room." I had gotten to the girls' door and El opened it for me. I quickly entered my room and my roommates followed. The owl hopped off my arm and settled itself on the back of my desk chair. I undid the letter from the owl's leg, sat down on the edge of my bed, and broke the seal. I barely registered that my trunk was at the end of my bed.

"Who is it from?" Rye asked curiously.

"It's from my friend in England. He goes to Hogwarts and wanted to know how I liked Beauxbatons."

"They send letters by owl?" El said confused.

"Yeah, he told me about the owlery at Hogwarts. How do you send letters here?"

"The school has a system setup like a muggle post office, only it's faster. There is a room on the first floor that has different sections for each country. I don't know how it works after that." El told me.

"How'd you know that? We have been here for one night." Rye asked.

"My grandparents and mum went here as kids. So, I know a lot of secrets about this place."

"Cool, like what?"

I zoned out while I read my letter from Sev.

_Lils,_

_When I first saw the Hogwarts Express, it astounded me. It's gigantic, red and black. The ride was uneventful; I read most of the way. I was reading the muggle book you got me, the one by Edgar Allen Poe, __Tales of Mystery and Terror__. I liked "Tell-Tale Heart" and "The Fall of the House of Usher". Thanks again for the book._

_Remember the Sorting Ceremony I told you about? Well, anyway, I got sorted into Slytherin like my mother. Slytherins' are known for being cunning, so I'm not sure why I'm in here. I don't fit the normal description: pureblood and muggle-haters. I guess it's because my mum was in Slytherin. My house colors are green and silver_

_The only bad experience I have had so far happened on the boat ride to the castle (first years come in boats and the upper years come in carriages). A couple of boys named Black and Potter pulled a prank and ended up knocking me into the water. It wasn't too bad since it was already raining. The prats didn't even apologize though, they laughed._

_Besides that, I will find out my schedule tomorrow._

_How was the boat ride? How was your first night at school? Did anything interesting happen?_

_I hope to hear from you soon. You can send your letter with Conan; he'll find me._

_Your, new Slytherin, friend,_

_Sev_

I finished the letter and began looking for some parchment to write him back. El was still telling Rye what she knew about Beauxbatons. Out of the blue and nowhere, a voice said, "five minutes until curfew."

"Hey, we should probably get to bed." El said interrupting her previous conversation and getting her nightclothes. Rye nodded in agreement, while El went into the water closet.

"Lils are you going to write your friend…" Rye paused because she didn't know Sev's name. El came out of the water closet and got into bed.

"His name is Severus."

"Oh, are you going to write Severus back tonight?" She finished her previous question.

"No, I guess I'll write him back tomorrow."

She nodded, "Do you want to use the water closet first or should I go?"

"I'll go first," I grabbed my nightclothes and headed to water closet. A couple of minutes later, I left the washroom in my nightclothes and with recently brushed teeth. After my departure, Rye took my place in the water closet.

When Rye was back and we were all in bed, I mumbled, "Goodnight, Rye. Goodnight, El." Goodnights and sweet dreams resounded from my two roommates.


	4. Quill Fights and Apples

September 2nd, 1971

"Breakfast begins in an hour!" The voice that informed us of the curfew last night screeched.

"I guess 'the voice' is not a morning person." Rye grumbled sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

Magie jumped on my stomach and meowed irritably. "Neither is Magie." I yawned and put my kitten at the end of my bed. El was already dressed and reading a book on the window seat.

"Morning," El said looking up from her book.

"You're up already?" Rye exclaimed looking at El.

"I'm getting in the shower." I got up and went into the washroom.

"I'm going back to bed." Rye mumbled rolling over and pulling the covers over her head.

A half an hour later, I was dressed in my blue uniform and brushing my wavy hair. "I should wake up, Rye." I voiced out loud putting the brush on top of my desk.

"I tried earlier and she wouldn't get up." El said putting her book on a shelf.

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help." I carefully explained my plan to El and she giggled. I walked to one side of Rye's bed and El was on the other. "Okay, 1…2…3…" I said quietly. On three, El and I jumped on Rye.

Rye screamed bloody murder, "What'd you do that for?"

"It was the only way we could get you up." I said smiling innocently and El giggled again.

Rye stuck her tongue out at El and I, and huffily went into the bathroom. When she shut the door, El and I burst out laughing. It took us a while to smother our giggling.

Twenty-five minutes later, all three of us were ready to head down to breakfast.

"Oh, joy school!" Rye complained.

"We haven't even started classes, let alone gotten our schedules and you are already whining." I stated.

"I wasn't 'whining', I was grumbling."

"You grumble a lot." El pointed out as we sat down at our table.

Rye stuck her tongue out at us again and a large rumbling noise came from her stomach, "Apparently her stomach grumbles a lot, too." El said laughing. I started laughing and soon Rye joined in grudgingly.

When we had all calmed down enough to speak, I requested biscuits and gravy from my plate. Ayers walked down our table passing schedules to Class 1. Out of the three of us, I was the first to get my schedule and I looked over it.

"What do you have?" Rye asked stuffing a sausage link in her mouth.

"I have Charms, Herbology, and Potions on Mondays and Wednesdays. Then, I have Transfiguration and History of International Magic on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Tuesday and Friday, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy."

When I finished listing my classes, El got her schedule. "I have Potions, Transfiguration, and Astronomy with you."

Rye was the last of us to get hers and she had Charms and History of International Magic with me. With El, she had Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. We all had Astronomy and Transfiguration together.

Half an hour later, it was time for class to begin. "Well, I have History of International Magic." El said getting up and grabbing her school bag. "Good luck with Charms." She said waving while she walked out of the dining hall.

"We better get to Charms," I said dragging a reluctant Rye away from the table. She stared sadly at her last sausage link, "grab it and eat it on the way." As soon as she had her sausage she left quicker than I did.

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚

September 2nd, 1971 (10:00 A.M. Charms Classroom)

Rye and I entered the Charms classroom right as the bell rang. Most of our fellow students were already in a seat. We sat down in the first empty desks we saw, the ones farthest left, and turned our attention to the man at the front of the class. He had his long dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and looked to be in his early thirties. His light green eyes were very alert.

"Hello, class. I'm Heaton." He said in a thick Scottish accent. "As you can probably tell, I'm not French. So, I'd prefer you not to call me Monsieur, my last name will be appropriate. And to state out the obvious, I am your charms teacher." He said smiling at his students and bowing. He acted as though he was on a sugar high. "I'll take roll and we will get started on your first charm!"

Heaton went through his list calling out names, "Frederick Adlam." A boy in the front of the class with blonde hair answered here. Heaton continued on, "Katherine Adlam." The girl sitting next to Frederick raised her hand. "Oh, are you two twins?" Heaton asked excitedly. Frederick nodded for his sister and him, "Astounding, I did a thesis on twin telepathy! I was able to work with five sets of twins for my paper. I showed in my research that being identical twins made telepathy easier. Some studies showed that fraternal twins also had a chance of only one child being magical." The teacher got a nostalgic look on his face. "Well, anyway, I'm getting off topic!" he exclaimed. "Next, Lillian Evans," I said here and he pushed on through the list of students.

"So, how much coffee do you think he had this morning?" Rye whispered to me. I looked up at our teacher's wide eyed expression and tried to stifle laughter.

"Shh!" I tried to say between laughs.

"Oh, come on. He acts like he is introducing people on a Muggle game show." Rye said laughing quietly. She stopped laughing and began impersonating Heaton, "Our next contestant is Lillian Evans, come on down." She burst into giggles again and continued her imitation, "Tell us, what she won Stan?-"

"Ryndon Knoll?" The teacher interrupted.

"Here," Rye said immediately regaining her composure. As soon as the teacher had moved on, we burst out laughing again.

When we had calmed down and the teacher had finished roll, Heaton announced what our first lesson was, "Today, we will learn about _Wingardium Leviosa_. It is a levitation charm and at the end of year it will be one of the charms you'll be graded on." He showed us the charm by levitating a quill that was on the front desk. "The hand movement is swish," he swished his wand left to right, "and flick. Practice the movement." He went around the classroom making sure the students had a general understanding. "Next we will work on pronunciation, **win-**_**GAR**_**-dee-um lev-ee-**_**OH**_**-sa**. Say it with me, **win-**_**GAR**_**-dee-um lev-ee-**_**OH**_**-sa**." The incantation was pronounced through out the class. "Now that we have that, we can try the spell out. Grab a quill and place it in front of you. You will be in partners with the person next to you. One of you will try it and then the other. Watch your partner; if they can't get it try to figure out what they are doing wrong. Okay, any questions? No. Alright, start!"

"Rye, do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Sure," she put a quill in front of her. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Her quill just spun in a circle twice and stopped.

"I think you did the swish wrong, you go left to right and I think you went right to left."

"Probably did because I'm a lefty." She showed me her wand hand for proof. "I'll try it again, _Wingardium Leviosa_." She swished the correct way and her quill took flight. "That is awesome!" she squealed as she commanded her quill to make nose dives and pull up centimeters above the floor. "Okay, Lils, your turn." She said settling her quill back in front of her.

"I probably get it wrong," I said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." She assured me.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," my quill began hovering and I used my wand to send it higher.

"Good job," Rye said smiling. We practiced the charm a couple more times and Heaton gave us his approval. Then, Rye suggested, "Lets have a quill fight!" I gave her a hesitant look, "we won't get in trouble. If we do, we can just say we were practicing the spell. Please," she begged giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright," I said still worried. We both levitated our quills.

"On guard!" Rye exclaimed brandishing her quill like a sword. She thrust her quill towards mine. My quill parried and then went into offense. We got into the game, "Touché!" I called when Rye's quill stopped my attack.

"Girls!" A loud voice said sternly.

We looked up and saw Heaton, "What are you two doing?" He questioned and some kids in the class sniggered.

Rye and I adopted innocent looks on our faces. Rye said, "We were working on the lesson."

"How is sword fighting with quills part of a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm?" Heaton aimed this question towards me.

I put on an informative tone, "we had accomplished the initial levitating, so we tried using the spell at the same time on our own quills. When we were putting the quills back down, we accidentally ran our quills into one another. It gave us the idea to try using the spell while our quills were touching, which led to the 'quill' fight."

He looked at both of us and then smiled when he said, "nice parry." With that, he walked towards another set of desks.

When he was out of ear-shot, we gave an audible and collective sigh. "That was close," Rye said.

"I can't believe he complimented our sword fighting skills," I said in a daze since it was the first time I had done something wrong and got away with it.

"Well with how you explained it, I think anyone would have believed we were in the right."

"I guess." I said finally snapping out of it.

"For our first class, I had fun. It actually kept me awake." Rye reached into her backpack and pulled out an apple. She rubbed an invisible smudge off the shiny red skin and bit into the apple taking a humungous chunk out of it, "this is a good apple."

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚

September 3rd, 1971 (Hogwarts)

I had gotten up early for breakfast and brought the book from Lils with me. There were only one or two stories left and I wanted to read before I had class. Yesterday was the first day of classes and my favorite was potions. Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher and Slytherin head, is big on picking favorites and I was lucky enough to be one of them.

I had sent a letter to Lils a couple of days ago and I hadn't gotten a reply yet. I glanced up looking for Conan, and was ecstatic to seem him flying towards me. He landed and nibbled at my plate.

"Hello, Conan." I mumbled untying the letter from his leg. He blinked up at me and flew to the owlery. I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Sev,_

_Sorry, it took so long to reply; I have been getting adjusted to my new surroundings._

_My sister got me a kitten. She is a striped red color and has green eyes like me. I named her Magie. It's French for magic._

_The boat ride was alright. One girl insulted me while I was eating and called me the M-word. I hope you know what that stands for; Rye doesn't think it's a nice word and said it shouldn't even be written. The girl made me lose my temper and I…slapped her._

_Oh, I should tell you about my friends: Rye and El. First Rye, her name is Ryndon; I met her before that girl that called me the bad word. It turns out she is cousins with the girl. She is a strong believer that muggleborn students are as good as pureblood students. Also, she is from America and her dad works for the ministry. El, or Elise, is French. I met her when she brought back Magie. (Magie had disappeared earlier in the trip.) She is teaching Rye French and she reads almost as much as me._

_You want to know something amazing? I actually acted up in class and got away with it. Bet you didn't think that would happen. I'm not planning on making a habit out of it, but it was fun. Rye and I were sword fighting with quills during Charms. The teacher even complemented our swordsmanship._

_This morning, I have Transfiguration, History of International Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tonight, I have Astronomy. The head of my class is the Astronomy teacher. I remember you telling me they have History of Magic at Hogwarts, but I'm not sure if International Magic is the same._

_Did you know that they don't use owls here? Yeah, they have it setup as a muggle post office. I haven't gotten to see it, but I was planning on going with Rye later tonight. She has to send a letter to her dad._

_Well, those jerks that knocked you in the water should have apologized. They are just prats, but at least it was raining. You're welcome, again, for the book. Congrats on getting into Slytherin. I don't know why they put you in there either, but it's cool that you're mum was in there. You'll have to tell me more about your classes._

_I have to stop writing because I got to get to class. Write me back soon!_

_Adieu,_

_Lils_

I folded up Lils' letter and put it in Tales of Mystery and Terror. As students came into the Great Hall, I quickly finished my breakfast and left towards the dungeons for Potions. I decided I would write her back before class started.

╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚═╗╔═╝╚


	5. Cousin?

Emy Note: A reviewer asked me what a water closet is, so I thought I should put the meaning on here for anyone else who does not know what it is. A water closet is another word for the bathroom.

Second Year (1972)

_**Salut**__ Sev,_

_It's hard to believe it's almost Christmas. I'm so excited that I get to go to London for Christmas vacation. My parents said I can come visit you in Spinners End. We should meet at the park like we use to._

_Rye and El are __**très bien**__. I included a photograph of all of us in this letter. It's a picture from that magical camera you gave to me on my last birthday. We took it after the first snowfall. It was an awesome snowball fight and our snowman was __**magnifique**__. I hope you like the photograph._

_Beauxbatons is having a Christmas ball. Heaton, the charms teacher, enlisted Rye and I to help with decorations. Apparently we are suppose to be two of the most gifted people he has taught, but its kind of stupid because the dance is for fifth years and up. We are just charming some of the ornaments to flash periodically. He was going to give us decoration duty, but since Rye and I are going to be home for Christmas we got out of it. Rye's family is coming from England for the break. El is going home to for Christmas._

_I got to stop writing before Rye tackles me. It's almost time for lunch. She is as good as an alarm clock; I probably would have rambled on through it if she was not here._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Lily_

Third Year (1973)

Severus opened a tear-stained letter from Lily. It was really short and he had to squint to read the smudged characters.

_Sev,_

_El is leaving the school. Her parents are taking her out of school because of that Voldemort guy. I can't believe she is leaving. She told us that we are not allowed to write her. She is leaving tomorrow morning before anyone wakes up. What am I going to do without her, Sev?_

_Lils_

Fifth Year (1975)

I had just gotten a letter from Lils and was walking around the Hogwarts grounds. She had sent me a photograph of her friend, Rye, and her. This is the first picture she sent me after her other friend went into hiding.

I carefully placed the picture inside the book she had sent me for Christmas, Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky. All the books she gives me end up being the holding place for her letters and pictures.

I walked past the tree next to the lake. I casually glanced up from Lily's memoirs of the past couple of days at Beauxbatons and there were three Gryffindor boys sitting underneath the tree. I immediately recognized two of them, Potter and Black. Ever since they pushed me into the lake on the boat ride to the castle first year, they have made it their sole mission to make my life miserable. After the sorting ceremony, they added two new members, Lupin and Pettigrew, to the 'torture Severus club.' Lupin is this gangly and sickly kid. He is a very studious, but he does not do anything to stop Potter and Black from running amuck. Pettigrew, well, he is spineless and follows the other three boys like a lost puppy. I hoped that I could avoid a confrontation with the four.

Sadly, I was not that lucky. I was almost in hindsight of them when Potter yelled, "Snivellus."

I tried to ignore the horrible name and snickers that followed.

"Snivellus, it's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you." Black joined in with the torment. I knew he wouldn't be far behind. I continued my current path, hoping that it would end there.

I heard someone mutter something and then I was hanging upside down clinging to my copy of Crime and Punishment and Lils' letter. I looked up at my attackers. Potter was standing next to Black playing, releasing and catching, a snitch that he probably nicked from the Quidditch supply closet. Black had his wand out, pointed it at me; I guess he was the one who cast the spell. Lupin was still sitting underneath the tree reading a book and was paying no attention to what his friends were doing. Pettigrew was watching Potter and Black with admiring eyes, nitwit.

"So, Prongs what should we do to dear, old Snivellus?"

"I don't know, Padfoot. How about," for a split second he looked in deep thought. _Do not strain yourself, Potter._ I thought disgustedly. "I know _Rictusempra_." I burst into uncontrollable laughter causing me to drop the book and letter. As the book crashed to the ground, I stared after it. The picture of Lily and her friend floated out of it. The photograph landed right at Potter's feet. I begged to Merlin that he did not notice it, but today was not my lucky day.

James bent down and grabbed the picture. With his concentration broken, the laughing spell was lifted.

"Do not touch it," I croaked trying to recover my breath from my laughing attack.

He ignored my plead and examined the photograph. He let a surprised gasp that caught Black's attention. Unfortunately, it did not distract him enough for him to release the spell. Drat.

Potter looked over the picture again and turned towards me fuming mad. Red sparks flew out of the end of his wand. This completely captured Black's attention and I fell to the ground. I quickly scrambled to my feet, grabbed my book, and Lily's letter. _Now all I needed was the picture._ I thought grimly.

Potter's wand calmed down, but he had not. He stalked towards me and pointed his wand to my throat. _Wow, my day just keeps getting better and better._ "Why do you have a picture of my cousin?!" He raged.

_His cousin, well I'm confused._ "Cousin?" I asked questioning his sanity.

"Yes, my cousin Ryndon." He said seething and pointing towards a black haired girl in the photo.

"Oh, Rye, she's your cousin." I said incredulously, finally noticing the similarities of their appearance.

"Rye?" he gaped at me scathingly. "Why do you have a picture of my cousin?"

I started to catch on and I explained to him as though he was three. "There are two people in that picture. Apparently, one is you cousin and the other is my friend. I have the picture because my friend sent it to me, Potter."

Potter looked at the photo and for the first time noticed Lily. I grabbed it from his hands, only to have Black take it back.

"Well, if this girl is friends with Snivellus here, then there must be something wrong with her." Black looked at the picture, "I take it back, she is quite a looker. Maybe I should be friends with her." He hinted stuffing the photograph in his pants pocket.

In a rage about the insinuation and without much thought I said, "Why would you want her? She is just a Mudblood." As soon as it was out of my mouth, I regretted it. I felt like I had betrayed Lily. I was not even aware of Professor McGonagall breaking up the mass of students that had surrounded Potter, Black, and myself. I fell to my knees ashamed of what I had called her. I acted just like my parents did towards muggleborns. I am no longer worthy of her friendship. I betrayed it.

Fifth Year (1975)

"Padfoot, where is the map?" I looked over to my best friend, who was currently wrapped up with a girl from our house.

He pulled himself away long enough to reply. "I think I left it in one of my pockets, Prongs. Why do you need it?"

"I was going to go to the kitchen." I said even though he was no longer listening. I sprinted up the stairs and approached Padfoot's bed. It was complete chaos. _Well, this is not going to be easy._ I thought pending down, going through a pile of clothes beside the bed. After checking three cloaks, I grabbed the next article of clothing which was a pair of pants. _This is the last time I let Padfoot have the map._ I promised to myself being well aware that I would not be able to keep it. I looked in the right front pocket pulled out a piece of paper. It was not heavy enough to be the map, so I flipped it over. It was a picture.

Currently, a girl with dark red hair was facing away from the camera. She was doubling over with laughter, when another girl fell face first into a pile of leaves. It was obvious the picture was taken in fall, but that was all I could figure out. I watched as the other girl, one with black hair, approached the red head and tackle her into another pile of leaves. I realized that the girl that fell was my cousin, Ryndon. It dawned on me that this was the picture Padfoot and I had taken from Snivellus. The red head girl turned towards the camera and I stared momentarily shocked. She was gorgeous. Her auburn hair had leaves in it and she was smiling. The smile lit up her entire face and made her dark jade eyes glisten.

I could not help staring at the girl with my cousin; I spaced wanting the map or food. I picked myself up off the floor and put the picture in a drawer in my trunk.


	6. Boyfriend, Wedding, and Moving Oh my!

A/N: I hope no one was upset with my version of Severus's torment. I thought the memory was an important one because it signified the beginning of the end of Severus and Lily's friendship. Most faithful readers of Harry Potter know that Lily ended the fight and Severus called her a mudblood, so I worked it in there. Sorry if you did not like it, I thought it worked.

_Emy_

Sixth Year (1976 September)

"Lils how are you and your boy toy?" Rye asked looking up from her Charms book. We were sitting on her bed in our room dressed in our pajamas, working on the Charm's assignment that was due tomorrow. Okay, more likely she was working on it and I was helping since I had finished it two days ago. Magie, who was the small for a fully grown cat, jumped on my lap and started purring.

"Which one?" I replied not knowing if she meant my new boyfriend or Sev.

"Well, since I just saw you snogging Fred, I would assume that you are fine on that front. So, I would be referring to Severus."

"Freddie and I were not snogging; he was just giving me a goodnight kiss." I replied sighing as I remembered the encounter. Then her mention of Sev's name ruined my day dream, "And, Sev…" I drifted off my normal retort about him not being my boy toy, "I have not heard from him since school started and when I got letters from him over the summer they were different."

"Yay, I am finished." Rye said, "Different, how?"

"They were short and kind of impersonal. Not likely they normally are."

"That is weird. Last year you guys were sending letters back and forth like mad people." She said giving me a concerned look.

"I do not know what happened," I said frowning. "Everything was fine. Then around the end of last year, when I sent him that picture of us he did not respond for a couple of weeks and then he started the whole replying in the short letters thing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked at Lils while she was explaining how Severus was acting differently. "Maybe he got a girlfriend," I said trying to release the tension.

"That is probably what happened. When my sister got a new boyfriend, she ignored anything that was not him. Thanks, Rye. That must be what happened." She started smiling and nodding her head.

"Lights Out," the voice I had gotten use to informing us of school time and bedtime resounded.

"Well, time for bed." Lily said getting off my bed and going to hers. I started gathering up my Charm's homework and putting it on the bookshelf, when Lils said, "Rye, I won't ignore you while I am dating Fred." She yawned and then rolled over.

I turned off the main light in our room and lay in my bed waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. After sometime, I heard Lily's rhythmic breathing and realized I was not tired. I sat up and turned on the lamp next to my bed. I reached under my bed and pulled out a cherry wood box with words carved on top. It was my family motto: _Operor quispiam dignitas memor_ (Do something worth remembering). It was completely seamless, almost resembled a block of wood. "_Aperiorus Celo,_" I murmured pointing my wand at the top of the box. A seam appeared around the edges of the box and I pulled it off. Inside were my stories I had written since I was eight. One time my father found my writing when I had accidentally left it out in the open on my desk. He was so angry and told me I was not allowed to write stories. I did not understand, but I knew not to ask why. So, I made up this spell when I was nine to hide my writing from my father.

I woke up the next morning to find Lily already dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Wow, your up! I was just about to jump on you. I do not see how you can sleep through that wake up call." Lily said putting some papers in her school bag. Her cat Magie leaped on my stomach and nudged my chin with her nose.

"I developed a tolerance for it," I said getting up and putting Magie on the end of the bed. "I have a new chapter for you to read." It is nice that Lily knows about my writing; I hope to get it published one day.

"Great, I'll read it during break." She told me grinning, "hurry up. I told Fred I would meet him before breakfast."

"Go ahead without me, I will meet you down there." I replied knowing she would be jumping up and down impatiently within a minute. She nodded and left our room, while I headed towards the washroom.

A half an hour later, I was ready for breakfast. I walked into the dining room and scanned the table for Lily. She was sitting next Fred and had saved me a seat.

"Hey, Lils." I said to inform her I was there. She looked over at me and said hi.

"Good morning, Knoll." Lily's boyfriend drawled.

"Morning, Adlam." I said grabbing some toast and mulberry jam.

Minutes later the mail was delivered; I never could understand how it just appeared. I looked down at my letter. It was my annual Thursday letter from my parents. When I first came to Beauxbatons, my parents decided they would write me a letter every week and to be different they decided to send it on Thursdays.

I heard Lily gasp and I glanced up at her, "What is it?"

"My sister is getting married to a guy named Vernon. She wants me to be the maid of honor."

"That is cool," Adlam said grabbing some bacon.

"What are you going to do about school?

"The letter says my parents are going to talk to the Head Mistress. I am supposed to be out for two days for a dress fitting and three for the wedding."

"What am I going to do without?" Fred asked concernedly, grabbing Lils' hands, and looking at her questioningly.

Only one thought went through my head, _gag me…please_! I glad she got a boy friend, but gosh do they need to act like that. Ack!

Sixth Year (1976 November)

"Yeah, she told me that after the honeymoon, she is going to move to England." I informed Rye of the news after I was finished reading the letter from Petty.

"She is moving to England. Could she get any farther away?"

"Well, her husband was only here for business. He was selling drills in Paris and that's how they met. He lives in Little Whinging in Surrey." I said recalling everything Petty had told me about Vernon. She had shown me a picture of a house with a picturesque little garden in the front.

"Have you seen Fred today?"

"Oh, no I have not."

"Well, he saw me today and he would not shut up. He was _pinning_ for you." She said smirking.

"I should go see him, talk to you later Rye. Do your Herbology homework." I told her walking out of our room.

"How did you know I haven't done my homework already?" She called after me.

I shook my head and went into the meeting room to search for Freddie. "Fred!" I called at the blonde haired boy that was sitting on the floor playing a game of wizard chess. His eyes locked on mine and he leapt to his feet almost bowling me over with a hug.

"You've been gone forever! I didn't even see you at breakfast. Where have you been?" He asked in a flurry stepping back from me with his hands still on my shoulders.

"I was studying for finals. I got back from the Library about fifteen minutes ago." Just as I finished the words he pulled me into another hug.

"Hey! Fred, let go of your girlfriend and come finish the game." A boy with dark brown hair shouted from the chess set Fred had abandoned.

"Hold your horses, Jake." Fred looked at me and I nodded assent. We walked over to Jake. Fred sat on the floor and I sat in the arm chair next to the chess set.

"Castle to D7." The white castle sped towards the allotted spot and overtook the knight that had been positioned there.

"Pawn to A5. Checkmate."

"Jake, you just wanted me to come back so you could beat me." Fred said grinning.

"Evans!" I looked up at a prefect that was walking towards me.

"Yes?"

"The Head Mistress wants to see you in her office. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for telling me." With all the times Rye has been sent there, I should know where to find the office. Even though she normally gets me to go along with her shenanigans, I had not been sent to the head mistresses office. I just got detention.

"Fred, I got to go." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he would see me later.

He turned back to the chessboard, "I'll beat you this time, Jake."

I got up and exited the meeting room. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the fourth floor. The hall was jam packed with pictures and hall ways. One unremarkable picture took up half of the wall and was home to a medieval portrait sitting of a man and a woman. I call it unremarkable because, even though it was enormous, the dark tapestry in the back shadowed the two people in the painting. It was hard to see any distinguishing characteristics of the portrait.

"Good day, mademoiselle." The man said addressing me.

"Do not be so proper, Robert. It is the 70's." The lady chastised the man.

"It is polite to be proper, Alexandra."

"Hello, who are you?" Alexandra asked me.

"I'm Lily and I'm supposed to be meeting the Head Mistress."

"Oh, well you have to give us the password." Alexandra said.

"The Ramones," Rye told me the password was famous muggle bands and the most recent was the Ramones.

"Yes, that is it." Alexandra nodded.

"No, it is not." Robert protested, "I changed the password an hour ago."

"How can you change the password and not inform me?" Alexandra asked her portrait-mate.

"I changed it, so that we can constantly be on our guard."

"Um…excuse me?" I asked Alexandra and Robert. They turned over to me as though they had momentarily forgotten I was there.

"Yes, Miss Lily?" Robert answered.

"I need to see the Head Mistress and how am I to do that if I don't know the password?"

"Guess?" Alexandra suggested.

"Okay," I tried to think of popular bands. "How about the Eagles or Foreigner?"

"Incorrect." Robert claimed.

"It's the Cars." A voice said walking up to the painting and me.

"Rye? Why are you here?"

"Madam McMillan." She said and I nodded understandingly. Ever since we started school the History of International Magic teacher, McMillan, had it out for Ryndon and I. I found out later that her daughter was Lynette, which explains why she did not like me. McMillan liked to pick on us during class for no reason, so Rye and I, even though I do not like admitting it, go out of the way to irritate her.

"I don't want to know what you did." I said.

"The Cars," Rye said again to Robert and Alexandra. "Why do you need to go see Madame Maxime?" Rye looked at me questioningly.

"A prefect told me she wanted to talk to me. I don't know why."

"Well, we can go together." She said walking into the hallway that was revealed when the picture opened up.

The walls in here were not as covered up as the hallway we had just left, but there were lines of pictures. There was only one door, at the far end of the hallway. We knocked and heard a voice pronounce, "Enter." Rye walked in first and I followed.

"Miss Knoll, why are you here this time?"

"Madam McMill-"

"Say no more. I know giving you detention is not going to help the cause, so please try not to upset Madam McMillan. I also know sending you out of here without giving you detention won't go good for Madam McMillan, so next Tuesday at 7 P.M. meet Mr. Heaton. He will have something for you to do when you arrive." Rye nodded acknowledgement. "Now, Miss Evans, It is so nice of you to come. Miss Knoll you may leave."

"Madam, can she please stay?" I asked.

"All right, if you would like her here. To business, I received a letter from your parents Miss Evans."

"My parents?"

"Yes, they were informing me of an unfortunate occurrence. A congratulation for your sister's wedding, by the way. Besides that, they wanted me to ready your transcripts for your transfer."

"My transfer?" I asked looking confusedly at Rye, who was giving me the same look, and then up at Madam Maxime.

"Oh, yes, your transfer to Hogwarts. Your parents wrote me to tell me about your father's job relocation to England. They said you would be taken out of school by Christmas break." She said grabbing some papers off of her desk, "I called you to my office to discuss finals and testing. As you know, Beauxbatons takes exams at the end of the sixth and seventh year. Well, Hogwarts is different. They take O.W.L.s, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, during fifth year and we don't want you behind when you arrive. That could give Beauxbatons a bad name. So, I requested a time with the French Ministry of Magic to allow you to take the test. It will be December 11th, so we have time to grade and give you back your results. Please take the time to study for these tests; I'm not worried about you because I know you are a good student. That will be all, you may go." She finished waving me off.

As soon as we were out the door, Rye turned to me, "You're moving?"

"That is what she said, so I guess. My parents have some explaining to do."

"You're moving?" Rye repeated not grasping the concept, "Why are you moving?"

"I don't know; I guess it is because my dad got reassigned."

She blinked a couple of times letting the information sink in, "what are you going to do about Fred?"

Startled, I thought about it for a second and realized if I moved I would leave Fred. Not only that, but I would be moving away from Rye. "I'm not moving!"


	7. Once upon a time at Hogwarts

Sunday January 2nd, 1977 (10:58 A.M. King's Cross Station)

No amount of persuasion could make my parents let me stay in France. So, on the day before the official start of the second term, I arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:58 in the morning. I had two minutes to get from the crowded entrance of the train station to platform 9 ¾, which unfortunately I had no idea how to find. Sev told me about the train platform, but never mentioned how to get on it.

'A trolley would be nice,' I thought to myself as I lugged my trunk forward. The basket lying precariously on top of my trunk was jostled and an unpleasant yowl came from my cat. "Sorry, Magie," the only response I got was an irritated meow. I walked towards platform 9, saw that platform 10 was next, but was not really surprised when I did not see 9 ¾. I stood, staring at the wall between 9 and 10. "Hmm, what to do? What. To. Do?"

"Can I help?" I was startled to hear a voice come from behind me.

"Uh," turning around, my sight was blocked by a wall of fabric. It turned out to be the chest of a teenage boy. He had sandy brown hair and tired dark blue eyes. A faded scar reached from his left eyebrow down to the middle of his cheek. I thought about his question, "I don't know if you can."

In a fake conspiring voice, he joked, "Does it involve platform 9 ¾, a humongous red and black train, and a magical school called Hogwarts? If it does, then no, I can't help."

I laughed, "I guess I'm stuck here then."

"Remus Lupin," the boy said putting out his hand.

I shook his hand, "Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you, but we only have," I looked at the big clock in the center of the station, "a minute to get on the train or will miss it."

"I'll let you in on the secret." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the brick wall. Momentarily, I was worried about crashing, but I safely emerged on the other side. Remus chuckled at the stunned look that graced my face when I saw the Hogwarts Express. When I stopped gawking, he helped me put my trunk on the train and Magie ran off to explore. It was then that I realized he did not have his trunk. Catching my gaze, he told me, "I put it on the train earlier."

We got on the Hogwarts Express and I followed Remus down the hallway. "If you were already on the train, why did you leave again?"

"You mean besides saving damsels in distress that couldn't get onto the platform?" I gave him a stern look. "I was looking for a friend. He gets lost easily and he hadn't gotten on the train yet."

"Oh, did you find him?" I said dodging a student who had been running past me.

"Nah, unfortunately, I found you instead." Remus said cheekily. I slapped his arm, and he acted like I had mortally wounded him. After staggering around for a moment, he glanced at his watch. "Hey, sorry to leave you, but I have to get to the prefects meeting."

"It's okay," I said.

"Talk to you later," he called as he walked down the hallway.

I started searching for a place to sit thinking about the friend I had just made. While looking for a compartment, I tried to find Sev. Since I had not gotten the chance to tell him I was coming to Hogwarts, I thought I would surprise him.

The only compartment I had found that was not overflowing with students had three people sitting in it: a boy and two girls. "Hello, can I sit in here?"

The boy looked up and nodded. Both girls stared at me curiously as I took a seat closest to the door. "I'm Sheryl Burke, pureblood, Ravenclaw," one of the girls informed me. I digested the information. In the back of my head, I remembered a letter Sev wrote telling me that blood status was important to some people at Hogwarts.

"Lana Burke, pureblood, obviously," The other girl introduced herself. "And like my sister, I'm in Ravenclaw, too." When she finished talking, she started carelessly flipping through a magazine. The main article read: How to Tell if He is Lying.

"George Burke, same as them except I'm in Slytherin!" He boasted, while his sisters rolled their eyes.

"I'm Lily-"

"You must be related to the Flint family. I could tell by your hair color. Jenny told me about how it ran in the family." Sheryl interrupted.

"Actually, no, I'm Lily Evans."

"Evans?" Lana said lifting her eyes from the magazine, "I don't know them. Where is your family from?"

"We moved here from France." I said.

"I had been wondering where your accent was from. Are you related to Josephine Evans? She's a friend of mine who lives in Paris." Sheryl asked excitedly.

"Sorry, no."

George decided to join in on the interrogation. He looked at me calculatingly, "What is your blood status?"

"Um," I paused remembering how Lynette had treated me at Beauxbatons, "I'm a muggle-born."

Sheryl gasped, George nodded as though he had known all along, and Lana yelled at me to get out, "We don't want mudbloods in our compartment. Go pollute the air somewhere else."

I hurried out, but I heard Sheryl comment disgustedly, "I knew her hair was fake!"

Shaking my head at the people I had just met, I began making my way towards the next compartment. I did not want another run in with prejudice people, and luckily I found a relatively empty compartment at the end of the train cart. There was nobody in it, but someone had spread their possessions across one of the seats. Guessing it was safe, I sat down on the clean seat and at some point dozed off.

I was woken up by movement and a noise. The source of the noise was a dark brown haired boy who had been packing up what I assumed were his belongings. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Just as well though, we're almost at Hogwarts." He told me when he saw me sit up. "You might want to put your robes on. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I'm new," I said grabbing a school robe out from my trunk, not bothering to question how my trunk had gotten there, "My name is Lily Evans."

"Frank," he said turning around, "Frank Longbottom. I'm in Gryffindor. What house do you think you'll be in?" Frank busied himself with cramming a bunch of papers into his trunk.

I was quiet for a second contemplating what had happen last time I introduced myself, "I'm a muggle-born," I said suddenly preparing myself to run out the door.

He looked at me and for a moment I thought he was going to tell me to leave, but instead Frank laughed, "That's nice." I looked at him worriedly waiting for him to say something else. "It's okay. I'm not going to eat you for being a muggle-born."

I let out a breath I had not known I had been holding. "Sorry, I encountered someone earlier who I thought might turn cannibal because I was."

He laughed again, "Those people are just dense." With a lurch, I felt the Hogwarts Express stop. "Well, since it's your first day, I'll be your tour guide." Frank held out his arm and hesitantly, I took it.

Frank talked most of the carriage ride to Hogwarts. The carriage we were in contained mostly Gryffindors. I felt bad when I couldn't remember any of their names. The one exception was a petite, blonde, and slightly round-faced girl who Frank blushed and introduced as Alice. Alice gazed out the window for most of the ride, but flashed me a quick smile when I said hello. The only time Frank stopped talking was when Hogwarts came into view. Sev had sent me a picture of the castle his first year there, but it did not do the school justice. I stared dumbfounded at the twinkling lights in the castle windows, "_Incroyable__!_ It's incredible."

In the letter I received from Hogwarts telling me when the term started also informed me that I would be sorted after dinner, and in the meantime, I could sit at whichever table I wanted. The only nice people I knew where Gryffindors, so when I walked into the Great Hall, I took an empty seat next to Alice. She gave me another smile before turning towards the man center stage at the front of the hall.

"Hello, students! I'm sure you are all hungry, so I will just say a few words. Tuck in!" With that, he sat down and food appeared on the table in front of me.

"Who was that man?" I inquired still watching the man who had spoken.

"That's Professor Dumbledore; he's the Headmaster." As if he knew we were talking about him, he turned his eyes towards me and gave me a slight nod. It happened so quickly, I almost thought I had imagined it.

I enjoyed dinner. Alice and I talked a lot about classes, books, and I happily noted that she was extremely shy when it came to Frank. Our conversation was so easy flowing that when Dumbledore sent all of us students off to bed, I was startled by how much time had passed.

Without breaking conversation, we left the Great Hall, "Do you have any pets?" Alice asked.

"I have a cat named Magie, but she seems to have run off somewhere." Magie rode on my lap during the carriage ride. When we stopped, she jumped out of the carriage and I had not seen her since. Glancing around at the bustle of students, I remembered that I had to meet the Headmaster, "Alice, I have to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Okay," she waved, and then walked up a moving staircase.

After wandering aimlessly, I decided to try and find a prefect or someone who could point me to the Headmaster's office. I walked around a corner and was shocked to see Sev.

His back was to me, so I crept up behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who." One minute, I was trying to hold back my laughter; and the next thing I knew, I was up against the wall with a wand at my throat.

"Lily?" Sev said stunned.

"Hiya, Sev." He quickly removed his wand, but kept looking at me like I was a ghost. "How have you-"

"What are you doing here?!?" He demanded.

"I'm going to school here." I told him about moving away from France.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sev's voice sounded angry.

"I didn't get to, not like you would have responded anyway." He looked at me guiltily as all his anger seemed to wash away. "What's been up with you lately? Since you were being so vague, I assumed you had a girlfriend." I told him jokingly.

His response was lost when a group of boys walked up to us, interrupting our conversation. By Sev's scowl, I figured that he didn't like them. "Snivellus have a girlfriend? I didn't even think he liked girls." The boy who said this had messy black hair and glasses. At first, I could not tell what color his eyes were, but when he looked at me, I saw his hazel eyes flash. He stared at me with the same look Sev had given me earlier. Tearing my eyes away from him, I noticed to his left was a short, squatty, blonde boy and behind him, amazingly, was Remus. The boy on his right had straight, long, black hair and clear gray eyes. "Did you know he liked girls, Padfoot?" The boy addressed his straight black hair friend.

"I always thought he swung the other way, Prongs. Remember that one time you found him and Nott in the charms classroom." Padfoot responded, shuddering as though he had been scarred for life.

Immediately, I recognized the blonde boy as the type of person who worships people because in a squeaky voice he said, "I remember that time." Both Padfoot and Prongs, what stupid names I thought to myself, looked condescendingly at the shorter boy.

Padfoot said, "Wormtail, you weren't even there. You had been in the Hospital Wing." It was about this time that the group of boys noticed me. The longer black haired boy checked me out from head to toe. "Snivellus, have you been holding out on us?"

"Do us a favor and go jump in the lake, Black." Sev snarled.

"That's not very polite, Snivellus." Prongs said as he whipped out his wand and pointed it Sev's heart. Padfoot, or Black as Sev referred to him, said a quick disarming spell and Severus's wand flew out of his hands.

Before Prongs could say a spell, I took out my wand disarmed both black haired boys. When I had Sev's wand, I tossed it back to him. Sidestepping my friend so that I was in front of him, I positioned my wand directly at Prongs, giving him an 'I dare you look'.

Seeing my temper flare up, Remus finally said something, "Lily."

"Yes?" I replied through clenched teeth.

"Put your wand down." He said trying to push my wand arm down.

With fast reflexes, I moved my aim to him, "_Petrificus Totalus_." Remus fell to the floor. Realizing what I had done, I said, "Oops, sorry, Remus. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me." I performed the counter curse, "Now, I don't want a repeat of that. So, I would suggest that you, Remus, get your friends to apologize." My voice was even, but there was an underlying tone. "Then, if you gentlemen would be, oh, so kind as to get lost, it would be greatly appreciated," I finished in a sweet voice.

"Guys," Remus started, but was interrupted when the blonde boy, who I still did not have a name for, sent a spell at me. I barely had enough time to put up a shield spell.

"Never mind," I said fuming, "an apology from any of you isn't even worth our time." Turning to face Sev, I realized he was no longer standing behind me. Git! I thought furiously.

Through my irritation, I remembered I had a meeting with Dumbledore and I wondered what would happen if I was extremely late. The four boys where standing there staring at me with different looks on their faces.

"Bloody hell," the straight haired one said, "you laid Remus out flat." He gave me a humongous grin and I looked at him like he had lost his mind. The blonde boy was stuttering and looking flustered, and Remus was trying to apologize for his friends. As soon as my gaze passed over those three, all my thoughts about them ceased. The one I couldn't do that for was Prongs.

I figured he must have been looking for a way to infuriate me more because he said with a cocky smile, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

My anger was still boiling under the surface, but Prongs seemed oblivious to it. I walked up to him slowly, and stood in front of him with my face inches away from his. He leaned in and I slapped him hard across the face. "I would rather throw myself under a speeding subway than ever go on a date with you!" I stomped away.

Unfortunately, I still heard his response, "What's a subway?"


	8. Smart Aleck

Emy Note: I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. My computer broke and it wasn't until recently that I got a new one. Please forgive me.

----

Still fuming, I stalked around the school oblivious to my surroundings. My only thought: how dare he ask me out? "Stupid git! And Sev, too. Disappearing like that after I gave him his wand," I ranted almost inaudibly. After several minutes, I felt my anger ebbing away and I began rationalizing Sev's behavior. "He was probably trying to avoid a fight." I said out loud. He was always the type of person to avoid physical confrontations. "He didn't have to leave me though," I exclaimed irritated.

I walked past a window and saw the crescent moon hanging high above the sky. With a swift glance at my watch, I realized two hours had passed since dinner had ended. Hopefully, Dumbledore would not be to upset. I looked around the hallway and saw nothing familiar. I felt panic bubble up in my throat. Sev had told me that Hogwarts was humongous and it was easy to get lost. "Okay, calm down. You're fine. When you didn't show up for your appointment, Dumbledore would have sent people to find you." I told myself.

"Can I help you, miss?" A masculine voice asked.

"What?!" I jumped spinning around trying to find who had spoken. There was a slight hazy in front of my eyes, but I dismissed it thinking it was because I was tired. I couldn't see anybody in the hallway. "Oh, joy! Now, I'm hearing voices. Rye will be glad to find out I finally went crazy."

"Miss?" The voice asked again and I felt an odd shiver run from my shoulder down my spine. I looked at my shoulder and noticed a translucent hand resting there. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You're a ghost?" I asked in disbelief gazing above me at the haziness that was actually a person. Beauxbatons supposedly had ghosts, but they never showed themselves to students.

"Yes, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." Nicholas introduced himself. "I'm the Gryffindor house ghost. Are you Miss Evans?"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly still not use to ghosts.

"Terrific! Professor Dumbledore sent me to find you. He said you might have trouble finding his office."

"I kind of got turned around." I told him, but he was distractedly talking about another student who had gotten lost for two days until the Gray Lady, the Ravenclaw house ghost, found him. Sir Nicholas started floating away, and I took off after him. "Dumbledore was out on official business when Mr. Pettigrew disappeared. When he got back the next day, he told the Gray Lady to look for him on the seventh floor. She came back less than five minutes later with the young boy. He said that he had been running away from some bullies and accidently fell through a trick wall. Then, when he tried to get out, the passage had sealed itself." He paused in front of a gargoyle. "Here we are at Dumbledore's office. Sherbet Lemon," Sir Nicholas told the statue. For a moment nothing happened, but with a small grinding noise, the gargoyle started twisting into the air revealing a staircase. "Up you go, Miss Evans."

"You can call me Lily," I said stepping onto the first step.

"It was nice talking to you." He replied, and before I could respond he drifted through the wall.

I shook my head and started climbing up the stairs. At the top of the staircase was a short corridor ending with a wooden door. I walked over to the door and raised my hand to knock.

"Come in," a voice called from inside the room.

I wonder how he knew I was here, I thought to myself as I opened the door.

Dumbledore was sitting behind a gigantic oak desk. Papers and odd shaped objects cluttered the top. A golden bird stand was positioned to the right of the desk, but there was no bird in sight. Behind the Headmaster were bookshelves crammed with books of every shape, size, color, and subject. The books were haphazardly placed, and occasionally, some loose pages were sticking out of the covers. Dumbledore himself was looking over his glasses at me. His eyes reflected the light coming from the hundreds of candles that filled the room. I could tell from his expression that he wasn't angry, but sort of amused.

"Good evening, Miss Evans. Did you have fun wandering the castle?"

"Good evening, sir. I'm sorry for being late. I got lost."

"That's fine. I have been here for a very long time, and I still get turned around sometimes. Would you please take a seat?" He asked motioning towards a brown arm chair. I sat down. "I meant to explain the happenings at Hogwarts, but it is getting late and classes start tomorrow. So, we will have to have that chat at another time. Shall we commence with the sorting?" Dumbledore stood up and walked to a bookshelf. With a nonverbal spell, he lowered a tattered hat from the top shelf and set it on his desk.

"One more student to sort," The hat said matter-of-factly. After getting over my shock, I began to see the facial features in the fabric.

"Yes," Dumbledore responded. "Miss Evans?" I nodded, and he put the hat on my head.

"You were supposed to be here hours ago." The hat reprimanded me.

I looked at the Headmaster wondering if he had heard, but he had his back to me shuffling papers. "I'm sorry. I got-" I mumbled before I was cut off.

"I can hear your thoughts. There is no need to talk out loud." The hat replied smartly. "Anyways, I know all about your encounter with those Gryffindor boys."

"How-" I said startled.

"Shush, it is in your head. Now, will you please stop talking out loud? It hurts my ears." I wanted to ask where his ears were, but he cut off my thought again. "It does not matter. I need you to shut up, so that I can focus."

Grouchy much? I thought.

The hat did not respond, and made it obvious it was ignoring me.

I shrugged and waited.

"Hmm," the hat considered the possibilities. "Hufflepuff? No, too feisty. Ravenclaw? No, you do not have any desire to study. Slyther- Nope, muggleborn….I guess that leaves Gryffindor."

Wow, you make me feel special, I told the hat testily.

"You'll fit in there well enough. Anyway, sticking you with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black is good enough punishment for being a smart-aleck to me."

"But-" I protested out loud.

"You should learn to respect your elders!" The hat interrupted. "Now, for my wonderful announcement: GRYFFINDOR!"

That hurt my ears, I thought mentally glaring at the hat. I could feel the hat shrug as Dumbledore took it off my head.

"Well, my dear, Gryffindor is a fine house. Gryffindors are known for their bravery and I'm sure you have met their house ghost, Sir Nicholas. He is endearingly known as Nearly Headless Nick."

"Nearly?" I asked wondering how someone could be endearingly known as headless.

"He didn't tell you the story?" He asked as though he did not expect an answer, and continued talking, "You'll have to ask him to tell you sometime. Now, it is extremely late, and you must be tired. The Gryffindor Tower is on the seventh floor behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. She's in a pink dress." He said as an explanation. "The password is baubles."

I stared at him blankly. "How do I get to the seventh floor?"

"When you leave my office, turn left, and you will see the grand staircase. Take it all the way to the top and follow the hallway until you see the Fat Lady's portrait."

"Okay, sir. Thank you." I got up and started towards the door, "_Bonne nuit_, professor."

"Good night," He said as I opened the door. "Oh, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, sir?" I turned back curiously.

"The Sorting Hat would like me to tell you to come visit it again. The hat said that it enjoyed your conversation." I stared dumbstruck. "Now, off to bed."


	9. Red Stamp, Green Envelope

When I had gotten to the Gryffindor common room my first night at Hogwarts, Remus apologized for his friends. I forgave him, but Potter and Black were not on my good list. When I told him that, he just nodded understandingly. From then on whenever Potter asked me out, he'd give me a sympathetic smile and try to hurry his group of friends away from me.

My first week had consisted of classes, Potter constantly asking me out, and Sev avoiding me. It was hard enough starting at a new school that I could have done without a stalker and a best friend deciding not to talk to me. On my second day of school, I wrote Rye telling her about the move. I used the light green stationary she gave me for my birthday every year since we met. It had been six days, and she still had not responded.

"Lily," Alice was shaking me.

"I'm up." I said sitting up. Alice was already dressed, so I told her to go ahead without me. It took me half an hour to get ready, and then, I headed down to breakfast.

The Great Hall was practically bursting at the seams by the time I got there. There was fifteen minutes before first class, which meant mail would be arriving any minute. I hurried to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Frank across from Alice.

After a quick hello, I heard the tell-tale signs of the post. I turned, almost frantically searching for a letter from Rye. She normally responded within three or four days, and I was starting to worry. Fortunately, I saw a tawny owl fly towards me, and drop a letter next to my plate. I stared at it unblinkingly. The normally mellow light green envelope was suddenly blinding from a single bright red word stamped over Ryndon's name.

"What is it, Lily?" I heard Frank ask.

"Lily?" Alice sounded concerned. "Lily, are you okay?"

I had a vague notion of a hand being waved in my face, but like my friends' voices nothing was penetrating my thoughts.

"Lily!?!" Hmm…Potter? My mind suggested. "Frank, Alice, what is wrong with her?"

"We don't know! She just stopped responding."

"Lily?" Potter, again, but quieter.

Functioning slightly, I handed the letter to the masculine voice. I closed my eyes trying to get the offending red word out of my mind.

"What does it say James?" Alice asked.

"Um…it says deceased…" I felt everyone's eyes turn to me, but I was stiff. I couldn't respond. Rye was…dead. My head could not figure it out. Slowly, I got to my feet and walked out of the Great Hall.

I heard several people say my name, but I did not stop. When I was out of the hall, I took off running.

Days passed in a blur. At first, I did not go to classes or eat, but not doing anything gave my brain too much time to think and remember. When I did start following a normal routine, I spent my free time going over the most recent chapter Rye had given me.

_Belles Baguettes Magiques had just docked, and the students' luggage was being unloaded. Until everything was taken off the boat, it was mandatory for all students to stay on deck._

"_Lils, I cannot believe you are going to leave me here by myself." Rye said unintentionally whining. With everything being unloaded magically, we had about five minutes or less before I would be leaving France._

"_97 days until Easter break, and 175 days until Christmas holiday," I informed her. "My parents said you can come visit us."It was obvious I was dreading the separation and restlessly counting down the days._

"_But, but that is such a long time."_

"_I know!" I told her giving her a hug trying not to cry._

"_Write me as soon as you get there."_

"_Please exit orderly and carefully. Stay safe, and we will see you after the holidays!" I heard the intercom and listen nostalgically wishing I never had to leave._

_Slowly, but surely Rye and I descended onto the wharf._

"_Lily!" Petty was calling out motioning me to come towards her._

"_I guess that means I have to go…Bye, Rye." I giggled sadly at the rhyme._

"_Bye, Lils." She hugged me again, and I started towards my older sister. "Oh, wait!" I turned back questioningly. "I have a new chapter. It's the scene you've been waiting for; it's the resolution."She handed me a small stack of papers._

"_I cannot wait to read it!"_

Three weeks after the letter and I guess to hurt myself more, I requested a copy of the article on Rye's death from a French wizarding paper. It was from the article that I discovered a watered down version of the grisly details. A rising sociopath, a psycho calling himself Lord Voldemort, murdered the entire Knoll family in their home. I struggled through the article, but I never could finish it.

----

Emy Note:

I know this is about half the length of my other chapters, but I thought this was where the chapter needed to end. I plan on posting the next chapter as soon as possible.


	10. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

James' POV

A quarter of the way through my third year, a letter I had written to my dad was returned to me with a horrendous and impersonal red stamp covering the front. I had promised my dad that I would write him at least two times a week while he was in Argentina. Dad was a curse-breaker for Gringotts, and he had been sent to Argentina for six months. My mum had not wanted him to go since he was going to retire in a year. She thought Gringotts should have sent someone younger, but he wanted one last adventure. While on site, my dad caught an incurable wizarding disease. Before the hospital in Argentina could inform my mum, my father died. It was the worst day of my life.

I knew Lily had the same gut wrenching feeling when she read the word stamped across Ryndon's name. Even though we were cousins, Ryndon and I were not close. Her father moved her entire family to America shortly after Ryndon was born, and I only saw her at Christmastime. I still felt her loss, but it was obvious that Lily was suffering more.

I tried to tone down my constant asking her out. I knew it got on her nerves and in her current state it was inexcusable, but whenever I saw her it was the only thing I could get to come out of my mouth.

Currently, I was wandering around the fourth floor waiting for Sirius to get out of detention and Remus to finish helping Peter with his homework. It was not passed curfew yet, but it was getting close. I heard raised voices in one of the classrooms, and playing on my Gryffindor courage, I decided to investigate.

Severus' POV (simultaneously taking place)

"Lord Voldemort has plans for you, Severus." Lucius Malfoy informed me while I sat there almost staring off into space. I was surrounded by most of my fellow male Slytherins, discounting students below fourth year. Avery, the Lestrange brothers, Rosier, and Wilkes had accompanied Lucius Malfoy to our little get together.

"I know. You keep telling me that," I said trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Don't talk back to me," Malfoy said flaring. "I would have killed you already, but it would have upset Lord Voldemort."I could tell from the coldness in his eyes that he was serious. "There is a chance," he paused, "Even after you have served your usefulness that I will kill you anyways just for the fun of it."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said dismissing the threat. "What does he want me to do?"

"You will have to attend the next meeting to find out," Malfoy said baiting me.

"I'll see if my schedule is open," I responded cheekily. Rising to my feet, I headed for the door.

"Sev?" I heard a voice ask as the door opened. Behind the oak door was Lily, who had the major misfortune of trespassing into a meeting of aspiring Death Eaters.

"Who is this tasty morsel?" I heard the younger Lestrange brother, Rodolphus, say in a disgustingly greasy voice.

"Um, I heard your voice." Lily said staring at me. I could hear the fear in her voice, and I was terrified of what the gathered Slytherins would do to her.

"Severus? You have a mudblood toy." From his tone, I could tell he was impressed and, apparently, appreciated my taste.

"Sev?" Lily questioned again slowly backing towards the door. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and backed straight into Avery. Avery's bulky figure dwarfed Lily's small frame, and he wrestled her arms behind her back. Rosier grabbed Lily's wand from her pocket dangling it in front of her.

My best friend paled noticeably and her voice started to shake, "Please let me go."

"Now, why would we go and do something like that?" Malfoy asked stepping closer to Lily. "It would ruin all of our fun."

I knew that I should say something. Tell them to let her go, to never touch her again. But, I said nothing just watched horrified with a blank look on my face. Lily's eyes stared straight into mine, begging me to help.

Malfoy began caressing her cheek, "Do you mind if I have a taste, Severus?" He didn't wait for my response, not that I could give him one. He shoved his mouth against Lily's, and I turned away.

Even facing the other direction, I felt and saw Lily struggle against my housemates. Seconds later, I heard a masculine yelp and hurriedly returned my gaze towards the noise.

"She bit me!" Malfoy scowled furiously. "I will teach you to act so impertinent." He prepared to slap her.

The sound of a door opening caused everyone to face the noise. Before shifting my eyes that direction, I took in Lily's green eyes gazing directly at me scared and disappointed.

"Evans?" Her eyes left mine.

"Potter!" She said as though he was her savior.

"What are you doing to her?" Potter asked looking suspiciously at all of the Slytherins.

"Nothing you don't want to do to her yourself, Potter." Rosier answered cuttingly.

I saw his eyes flash dangerously. "Let her go, now."

"I don't think so." Malfoy replied. "What can one Gryffindor do against us?" He questioned mockingly.

"This," in a sudden flurry of movement and spells, Lily had her wand back in hand and both Gryffindors started squaring off against their enemies.

The eldest Lestrange and Rosier were hit by stunners. Malfoy was hanging from the air with the same spell that Black had used on me. The other two from the group, Avery and Rodolphus, were tied together by some quick wand work from Lily.

"Snape," I had not moved from my spot during the entire event, and I recognized Potter's voice easily. "_Stupefy_!" The last thing I saw before fading to black was Lily's accusing gaze.

Lily's POV

I stared at Sev, no Snape. He is no longer a friend of mine. Snape just stood there while I was being held against my will. If Potter had not come, I would have…I did not want to complete that thought.

"Thanks, James." I said emotionlessly. Feeling the need to do something in gratitude, I carefully kissed him on the cheek and floated ghostlike out of the room.

It was not until I sat down on my bed that the actual gravity of my current situation caught up with me. I started shaking uncontrollably, but I did not cry. I lay back against my pillow trying to curl up into a ball when my head hit something hard.

My tremors had not diminished and it took some time to remove the object from underneath my pillow. When I recognized the block of wood, a shiver of shock ran through my body and at once my shaking stopped. It was Rye's story box with her family motto written on top of the seamless cherry wood. I could clearly remember Rye's spell and pronounced it clearly, "_Aperiorus Celo._"

I all, but ripped the lid off of the box when the seam appeared. Inside lying completely untouched were Rye's stories. A small slip of paper with words was resting on the first page, "Keep it safe."


	11. A triangle, a circle, and a line

Receiving the box had put most of my thoughts about the previous night out of my brain. Not wanting to have a repeat, I proceeded carefully to all my classes making sure I always traveled with Alice or Frank. Both of them picked up on my nervousness, but did not ask. Fortunately, I had yet to see Snape, and I was hoping my luck would hold out. Also, I had still barely registered the fact that I kissed Potter not to mention called him by his first name. Not wanting to question my motives, I focused on the mystery of Rye's story box.

"Why did she send it to me? Did she know she was going to die?" I had muttered these questions and many more while I walked to my first class. Nobody, but me knew that I had the box. It was currently hidden underneath my side table with a very strong invisibility spell, an equally well-executed notice-me-not charm, and _Cave Inimicum_, which kept enemies away. With my extreme proficiency in charms, I was sure no one would ever find it.

I had transfiguration and potions before lunch. After those classes, I ate quickly and then hurried back to the Gryffindor tower. Making sure I was alone, I removed the charms on Rye's story box and started going through the box for clues to answer my earlier questions. Inside were two completed stories and one that would forever be in progress. Last night, I added the chapter that was in my possession to the story. It was devastating to look at the story Rye would never finish. Wiping away tears, I spread the stories around on my bed. I checked to make sure I had not left any stray papers in the box when a small chip in the wood at the bottom caught my attention.

My fingers grazed the indent, and a surprisingly sharp edge cut my index finger. I let out a small "ow" even though I was more startled than hurt. A small bead of blood had gathered at the tip of my finger, and I stuck it in my mouth. Ignoring the slight metallic taste, I watched shocked as the bottom of the box opened to reveal a hidden compartment.

I reached in and pulled out an envelope with my name on it. Barely containing my excitement, I ripped open the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Lils_-"It's Rye's handwriting," I said aloud before continue with the body of the letter.

_Dear Lils,_

_I am sure by now that you have received the news of the attack on my family. I am so sorry I cannot be there to give this to you in person. I know you will take great care of not only my stories, but the treasures hidden away in this bottom compartment._

I stopped my reading to look in the hidden bottom again and saw two objects. The first was a silvery cloak, and the second was a ring with a weird pictograph that I did not recognize. It was a triangle that had a circle inside. Through the circle, going from top to bottom, was a single line. Hoping that she would explain more, I returned to Rye's letter.

_I do not know if you have ever read the fable called 'The Tale of the Three Brothers', so I will take a few seconds to explain the background of these two artifacts. The legend begins with three brothers: Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. They were traveling when they encountered a river that was too dangerous to try to swim or wade across. Since the brothers were magical, they created a bridge and restarted their journey. Halfway across the bridge, they were greeted by Death. Angry about losing the three brothers' souls, Death developed a cunning plan; His plan started by Death saying the Peverell brothers deserved a prize for being able to evade him._

_Antioch was the eldest brother and a very confrontational man. He asked Death for a wand that always won the duel for its owner. Creating the wand from an elder tree branch, Death gave Antioch what he asked for._

_Cadmus, a conceited man, was the middle brother. He wanted to humiliate Death further, so he asked for the ability to bring people back from Death. Giving him what he wanted, Death picked up a stone and handed it to Cadmus._

_Finally, Death approached the youngest brother. Ignotus was wiser and more humble than either Antioch or Cadmus. He did not trust Death, so he asked for a way to travel without Death being able to follow. Reluctantly, Death gave Ignotus his Invisibility Cloak._

_As time went on, Antioch and Cadmus lost their lives because of the gifts they received from Death. Because of his intelligence and modesty, Ignotus lived a long time before he removed his Cloak and gave it to his son. Then, he addressed Death as a friend, and together, they departed from life as equals._

_I know this seems like an old wise tale, but in all actuality it is a true story. The symbol on the ring represents the three gifts. The line in the circle is the Elder wand. The circle is the Resurrection Stone, and the triangle represents the Invisibility Cloak. In entirety, the pictograph is the symbol for the Deathly Hallows._

_My father was a Quester, a person who searches for the Deathly Hallows. He had the Resurrection Stone in his possession for most of his life. He received it from his father, who received it from his father and so on. The ring in this box was fashioned from the Resurrection Stone Cadmus received and still holds the power to recall the dead._

_Continuing his search, my father discovered the Invisibility Cloak when we lived in England. The cloak in the box is the same cloak Death gave to Ignotus. It had been passed down from generation to generation in the Potter family, my relatives in England that I told you about, just like the Resurrection Stone had done in ours._

_I'm going to divulge a family secret as to why we had a falling out with my relatives in England that ultimately lead to us moving to America. Soon after I was born, my father stole the cloak from my cousin, James Potter._

"Potter?" I gasped. In my mind, I knew they were related, but it seemed an odd coincidence that I would end up having the stolen possession.

_My uncle had given it to James on his christening. James does not know what happened to the cloak, and for the moment, I would like you to keep these events to yourself._

_As you have noticed, you now own two of the Deathly Hallows. Professor Dumbledore has the Elder wand. The only way to get the final one is for you to defeat Dumbledore in a duel or steal it from him. I, by no means, want you to do either. I just figured you would want to know all of the information._

_Now that you are caught up, I feel you should know why my family was attacked. When one person has all three Deathly Hallows, he or she masters Death. Voldemort wants this power and he will do anything to get his hands on it._

_I'm sorry to put you in harm's way, but I trust you more than anyone else. I suggest you do not use the Resurrection Stone since it seems to destroy those who do. The Invisibility Cloak, on the other hand, I feel will be very beneficial for you if you chose to use it. Also, the secret compartment in my box will only open to those I choose by taking a small prick of blood for identification. It is one of the strongest binding charms I know._

_Thanks for everything. You will always be a sister to me. _

_Love,_

_Rye_

I reread the letter two more times, soaking in all the information. After my analytical personality sifted through Rye's words, my emotional side kicked in. I kept wondering why, if Rye had enough time to write this letter and send the box to me, she could not have saved herself from Voldemort's wrath.

Not coming up with an answer, I began looking at the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone. I tried on the Cloak and looked in the mirror as I saw my body disappear. From a homework assignment I had in Charms fifth year, I knew all about invisibility cloaks. People were known to use Disillusionment Charms, Bedazzling Hexes, or woven Demiguise hair to create these cloaks. None of these attempts ever made lasting invisibility cloaks, so I was slightly hesitant to believe in the power of the Deathly Hallows. But after watching myself disappear, I could not help the small sliver of hope that the Resurrection Stone actually worked, too.

Even though my mind was reminding me of Rye's warning about the Stone, I grabbed the ring and slipped it onto my finger. Closing my eyes, I let images and memories of Rye flooded my mind. I almost choked on the sad desperation I felt when I reencountered the things I worked so hard to keep at bay. I stopped on the memory of the first time I had met Ryndon. I mumbled a small wish to the stone and, then, opened my eyes.

Glancing around the room, I was hoping beyond hope that Rye would appear in front of me. I was severely disappointed to see that I was still by myself. It did not work. The stupid Resurrection Stone from the Deathly Hallows was nothing more than an ugly ring. Disregarding all of the papers and the fact I was still wearing the Invisibility Cloak, I threw myself on my bed and cried.


End file.
